<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swear that the night got colder by colourz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629423">swear that the night got colder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourz/pseuds/colourz'>colourz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inarizaki, Mentions of Death, Twin bonding, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourz/pseuds/colourz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu hadn't been prepared for what they were saying however, which was evident in the way the book he'd been holding thudded onto the floor, alerting his parents. He couldn't care less that he'd been caught, his voice trembling as he met his mother's eyes. </p><p>"Ma, what's this about 'Samu almost dying?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swear that the night got colder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>contains slight manga spoilers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu was twelve years old when he had found out. He hadn't meant eavesdrop on his parents, really. He'd only gone to their room to give his pa his book, Oliver Twist, back but they were having a hushed conversation and it looked really interesting and-</p><p>Okay maybe he <em>had</em> meant to eavesdrop on them.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't been prepared for what they were saying however, which was evident in the way the book he'd been holding thudded onto the floor, alerting his parents. He couldn't care less that he'd been caught, his voice trembling as he met his mother's eyes.</p><p>"Ma, what's this about 'Samu almost dying?"</p><p> </p><p>Nuchal cord, they'd called it. His parents said that it was usually harmless, but judging by the look on their faces, it hadn't been in Osamu's case. Atsumu wondered how it would have been without Osamu in his life. No one to bicker with over the last slice of cake. No one to annoy Aran-kun endlessly with. Nobody who could understand him as well as 'Samu did. What was the point of having a bunk bed if there's no one to share it with? Would he have even played volleyball? He didn't want to think about it.</p><p>"Atsumu sweetie, don't worry about it too much okay?" Yeah, that made sense. He shouldn't have to worry about his twin brother almost getting choked to death by his own umbilical cord, the same day he was born.</p><p>"We were just looking at some of our old stuff when we found this report." his ma explained. "Remembering difficult times just made us a little sad is all. "But Osamu's okay so there's no need to be scared." his pa continued."Baby don't mention this to your brother, alright. We don't want him to worry. Promise?"</p><p>Atsumu nodded and bid goodnight to his parents, softly closing the door behind him. Dickens lay forgotten on the ground.'Samu was already fast asleep when Atsumu went back to their room."I love you 'Samu. I'm really glad you're alive. Goodnight." he said out loud before climbing onto his bunk, a lone tear rolling off his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The twins were in their first year in Inarizaki when Atsumu was sharply reminded of it again. Their team had gone to a nearby hill to train and they'd just finished running laps. Then he heard Osamu wheeze, "Can't breathe." Atsumu who had been in the middle of making fun of Gin, now looked like someone has just told him that the world fell off its axis.</p><p>"What?" he managed to squeak out. "'Samu what did ya say?"</p><p>"It's nothing, why do ya look like someone found out where ya hid yer secret porn magazines?"</p><p>"Hah! I don't have any secret magazines. You know that, we share a room!"</p><p>"Then why won't you let me see the-"</p><p>Aran grabbed both the boys' shirts and told them to shut the fuck up otherwise they wouldn't be invited to get popsicles later. At the prospect of getting popsicles after such a tiring practice the twins' faces lit up and Atsumu missed the the look of concern Aran directed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Never have I ever had a whole bottle of wine." Akagi announced. The entire team was playing a version of never have I ever but with apple juice instead of vodka. Kita-san as their captain, would never allow them to actually get drunk. Ren was the only one who took a shot at Akagi's question.</p><p>"Me next!" Gin declared."Never have I ever uhh... had a choking kink."</p><p>Kita and Aran glared at Gin so hard he turned a little pale and everyone, too busy looking at his comical expression almost missed Osamu taking a shot. Almost.</p><p>"Osamu did ya just take a shot?" Akagi asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Yep." Osamu answered with a poker face.</p><p>"Cool I'll remember that." Suna muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p>"What?" Osamu looked a little red.</p><p>"What?" Suna asked, feigning innocence.</p><p>Atsumu started feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>"Uhh guys I'm gonna go get something from the vending machines." he said suddenly and got up to go. "Atsumu," it was Aran, "Hang on I'll come with you."</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were out of earshot Aran stopped walking. "Atsumu, do ya have feelings for Suna?" he asked.</p><p>"What? No, I don't like Sunarin like that." Atsumu replied, confused. Aran looked a little sheepish "Ah, sorry ya just looked a little upset when he made that comment earlier."</p><p>"It wasn't about Sunarin."</p><p>"So you admit you’re upset."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stayed silent. Aran sighed and took hold of his shoulders.</p><p>"Atsumu, what's the matter?"</p><p>Aran was used to Atsumu's rants about literally everything and over the years he'd learnt how to deal with his burstouts but even then Aran wasn't ready for Atsumu to suddenly start bawling into his chest right at that moment.</p><p>"Hey, hey kid are you okay?" he asked concerned.</p><p>"No." Atsumu replied, voice a little shaky. "Aran-kun I'm terrified that my brother's going to die and that there's nothing I can do to stop it."</p><p>"What? Why are you even thinking of something like that?" Atsumu was still sobbing onto his chest and it only worried Aran more. The twins were like his brothers and it hurt him to see one of them like this.</p><p>"I think I wanna tell ya Aran-kun, will ya listen?" Atsumu managed to say after a few minutes. "Of course." Aran assured.</p><p>Atsumu poured his heart out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I guess now I have a fear of choking," Atsumu laughed bitterly. "Well more specifically fear of 'Samu choking."  He drew in a shaky breath, "I don't want my little brother to die." Atsumu's expression was so genuinely heartbreaking that Aran felt it was not the time to point out that he was only eleven minutes older.</p><p>"Ya know," he continued, "I really do feel better after telling someone about it. Thanks Aran-kun." Aran smiled, ruffling his hair. "You won't like what I have to say now," he felt Atsumu still a little bit, " but I think you should talk to your parents about what keeping this secret's done to you. Preferably with Osamu there too." Atsumu reluctantly nodded and started walking forward.</p><p>"Wait where are ya off to?"</p><p>"The vending machines, remember?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Atsumu laughed. "Aran-kun yer memory sucks."</p><p>"Shut up!" Aran retorted, but there was no real spite to it.</p><p> </p><p>"'Samu, I gotta tell ya something." Atsumu said on the twins' walk home.                                                    </p><p>"Does it have anything to do with how weird you've been recently?"</p><p>Huh? Had he noticed?</p><p>"Of course I noticed you dumbass." Osamu said, reading his thoughts. "I just figured I'd give ya some time."</p><p>"Aww 'Samu how considerate of you." Atsumu said playfully, though Osamu was right. Time was exactly what he'd needed. He'd never admit Osamu was right to his face though at least not until Kita-san stopped voluntarily cleaning, which of course would never happen.</p><p>"Yer such an ass 'Tsumu." Osamu jabbed, kicking a stone that was near his shoe towards Atsumu.</p><p>Atsumu kicked it further and watched it skelter off the path. "Yer right it is about that, but I want ma and pa there too so wait till we get home, yea?"</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>They spent the rest of their walk home mostly in silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We're home!" the twins said in unison as they entered their house. "Hey boys." their mother greeted them, before noticing Atsumu's slightly strained expression. "Atsumu, honey what's wrong?" she asked. "Ma tell pa to come down please." Atsumu avoided answering the question. "Why, what's the matter? Are you two okay? Did something happen in school?"</p><p>"Just please." Osamu interjected. He had no idea what was going on but his brother looked like he was about to cry and he didn't like that one bit.</p><p>Their father came downstairs no less than a minute later, wearing an expression of concern. "Boys, is something the matter?"</p><p> "Pa, can we sit down?" Atsumu asked, ignoring the question. "Uh of course." he answered. After they'd made themselves comfortable on their sofa, Atsumu started "Ma,Pa, I think you should tell 'Samu."</p><p>"Atsumu." his mother warned.</p><p>"I think he is right. Osamu deserves to know." his father put in.</p><p>"Know what?" Osamu asked, confusion etched all over his face, but he was ignored.</p><p>"No, it'll be too much for him."</p><p>"I think he’s old enough to know."</p><p>"Know what?" By now Osamu was half shouting and yet he still hadn't gotten an answer as their parents continue to argue. He'd had enough.</p><p>"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"</p><p>"Osamu-"</p><p>"No please just tell me what it is, if it's about me I have the right to know. 'Tsumu?" he turned to his twin. "Shit 'Tsumu why are you crying? Fuck, somebody tell me what's going on right now." he demanded.</p><p>Their parents told him everything.</p><p> </p><p>The twins sat together on their porch, their legs dangling carelessly downwards.</p><p>"Ya know I've had to keep that secret for four whole years and I've never felt better than after I told Aran-kun today." Atsumu whispered.</p><p>"Ah so that's where ya went. We did think ya were taking way too long just to get a soda." Osamu said. Atsumu half-heartedly snorted.</p><p>"You were really worried about me." It wasn't really a question but Atsumu answered anyway. "I kept thinking you'd die and I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. Over and over."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"What?" Atsumu wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.</p><p>Osamu scowled a little. "Sorry ya had to deal with all of this, all on your own."</p><p>"It's whatever, ya would have done the same for me."</p><p>"Yeah," Osamu agreed "I'd look a lot less like a snotty brat than you do though."</p><p>"Yer such an ass 'Samu."</p><p>Osamu smiled, a genuine smile and gently nudged Atsumu. "'Thanks 'Tsumu." <em>For everything </em>was left unsaid but Atsumu got the underlying message.</p><p>Atsumu grinned and nudged his twin back albeit a little harder, "I love you 'Samu. I'm really glad you're alive," the same thing he'd said to him the night he'd found out, all those years ago. "Shit, now look who's crying."</p><p>Osamu tried his best to glare a hole through his idiot brother's head with his glossy eyes "Shut the fuck up ya asshole.....I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>⋆⋆⋆⋆</p><p> </p><p>They haven't really changed much. They're the same scrawny kids who first thought Aran was cool because of his foreign sounding name. The same high school boys getting told off by Kita-san for fighting for the silliest reasons yet again. The same pro volleyball player and food business owner enjoying their too big onigiri with their friends.</p><p>And so, when Atsumu raises his fist in victory on the international stage and turns to find his twin, a face so similar to his, raising his own fist in pride, he beams.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i absolutely love the miya twin dynamic and i've been wanting to write something about them for so, so long and i finally delivered!! i hope you guys enjoy it ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>